<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe by Gamerdano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855323">Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerdano/pseuds/Gamerdano'>Gamerdano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders sides all one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerdano/pseuds/Gamerdano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Virgil is dragged to Roman's party and everyone is drunk except Logan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders sides all one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bear in mind that this is also only edited and not actually newly written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil groaned as he woke up from his deep slumber. What did he do last night? All he remembered was that Virgil had dragged him to a party and somebody handed him a drink, before he woke up in his bed. </p>
<p>Wait, this wasn’t his bed. </p>
<p>He looked around at the golden, red and white room, trying to figure out where he was. </p>
<p>That’s right! It was the room of the popular kid who hosted the party! But as everybody knows, it’s never just a popular kid. For some people, it’s who they loathe most. For virgil-</p>
<p>“Oh my god. I fell asleep at my crush’s bed.”</p>
<p>Now, normally, Virgil would never do such a thing, but let’s agree that alcohol can make you do stupid things. And Virgil was pretty sure waking up at his crushes bed with absolutely no memory of yesterday was a stupid thing to do. </p>
<p>Ok, he did remember a lot of things, everything actually, up until after the mistletoe kiss, but he’s still blaming it on the alcohol. </p>
<p>As he was lost in his thoughts, said crush came into his room, probably not expecting Virgil to be awake. He came through the door where he froze at the sight of Virgil being awake but got himself back together fast enough to say,</p>
<p>“morning, beautiful. How are you feeling today?”</p>
<p>Let me get you back to last night to see why exactly we got a reply like that from the so called ‘secret crush.<br/>’<br/>Patton was getting his hair done by Virgil, and he didn’t exactly love it. However, he did care about his house mate and best friend and he knew he loved doing his hair. It also didn’t look bad enough to hurt someone over. </p>
<p>Patton glanced at the clock and felt his eyes widen, when had it become 19:30?!  He rose up from where Virgil was doing his hair but he felt like he had to explain to him why he had gotten up, even though Patton was sure he knew. </p>
<p>“Virgil, we’re going to be late.”</p>
<p>Virgil glanced down. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go; it was just that, well, he was a bit anxious. He would have preferred staying home watching Disney movies.</p>
<p>“Virgil, you don’t need to go. I can go alone?”</p>
<p>He lifted his face to look at Patton. He knew he was capable of going by himself, he just didn’t want him to, they weren’t exactly in the safest neighborhood. He sighed before looking down again and shaking his head, if one was going, so was the other, that was the rule. </p>
<p>*-*-*</p>
<p>Patton looked around with excitement glowing in his eyes, he wasn’t one to cover everything up, and he bubbled with emotions. Virgil, on the other hand, was sure he would somehow mess it all up. He looked around and tried to distract himself to avoid getting a panic attack. </p>
<p>When they got inside, in the first few seconds, Virgil lost sight of Patton and someone randomly handed him a cup. He was hesitant at first, as he knew it wasn’t plain beer from the smell, but took a big sip when he saw grinding couples approaching, he did not want awkward encounters.</p>
<p>Luckily, Patton reached out from where ever he was and grabbed Virgil, pulling him inside a circle. </p>
<p>The circle he happened to be now in the middle of didn’t consist that many people, a bunch he didn’t pay attention to since they were foreign to him, and a few he was sure he knew from school. A cute childish kid (who was really tall, mind you) whom he remembered as Terrence, a short real light blue haired kid (Talien? Talon?) and a kid who always wore the same beanie. He didn’t know their pronouns, but he was pretty sure they dated the light blue hair. He slightly recalled calling them Joan. There was obviously Patton, he was sitting next to the guy he’d come to the party for, Logan, with glasses and a serious face and a- tie?  If it wasn’t honestly serious, it might have been dorky.</p>
<p>And finally, there was Roman. The guy he had a crush on, and the main reason he was there. </p>
<p>He was wearing a hoodie, custom made guessed, because he was pretty sure the stores didn’t make hoodies saying ‘roman: prince two oh my goodness’ and had crowns on them. A gift, perhaps. His jeans were classics, just plain old ripped ones, but they fit him well.</p>
<p>He wore his hair a bit messy, in a windswept way, and he had eyes of brown, glistening with the conversation he was having. It made him look like a Greek god of some sort, with his hair and posture and those chocolate eyes. He looked over to Patton. </p>
<p>“can we now start our game?”</p>
<p>Patton nodded and reached out for some sort of bottle as anxiety started to rise in Virgil. What where they playing, and how was he not going to mess up and oh god it was a bad idea to come and-</p>
<p>“did any of you actually explain the rules to the poor kid?”</p>
<p>Patton and Roman first looked at Logan who asked the question and then Virgil since he was the only one who apparently didn’t know. Virgil was pretty sure they both would have explained, but a girl with a bob (not the ‘may I speak to your manager’ but more of ‘bisexual’) and uncontained excitement cut in. </p>
<p>“basically, like a game of truth or dare but like spin the bottle mash up, you take a dare if you don’t kiss and truth if you do.”</p>
<p>Virgil slowly nodded and the girl shined, and so the game started.</p>
<p>At first, it was like any truth or dare you’d play. A few crushes, embarrassing dances, confessions, drama and more funny moments. However, as the night went on by, and people got more drunk, things got more intense. It was Virgil’s turn again, and he was at the state where he was ready to kiss anybody just so he wouldn’t get any dares. So obviously, it landed on Roman. In the next five (or maybe three? It also could have been ten, he was completely lost now.) he was going to wish he’d go through with the kiss. </p>
<p>As he learned in the first few minutes of the game, the one who didn’t spin, but was going to kiss the other anyway, aka the one the bottle landed on, got to choose who chose the dare. Roman looked around for a moment and his eyes locked on his own friend, who now had a certain cinnamon roll on his lap. (Virgil was sure it was a dare, but he also wasn’t.) </p>
<p>“Logan! Give Virgil a dare!”</p>
<p>Logan sighed and looked over at the two of them. You could see he was bored of the game, but he was the only one sober enough to actually take care of a lightweight as Patton, so he stayed. He left out a tired sigh. </p>
<p>“I’m too tired of both your bullsh*t at school, Roman. So, to end it, I dare Virgil and you to do seven minutes in heaven.”</p>
<p>Virgil knew he looked terrified, but Roman only had a tired, or perhaps shocked expression. There was also this weird light in his eye, but Virgil wasn’t sure what it was (it looked a lot like passion but Virgil didn’t know if he was ready to accept it yet.)</p>
<p>He, Roman that is, stood up and offered a hand to Virgil. Virgil took it and he knew he couldn’t stop the upcoming blush. Another thing the alcohol can be blamed for. Roman held the door open -oh, what a gentleman- and let Virgil inside. It was a small cabinet with decorations inside, but there was still enough room to move.</p>
<p> “So, tell me, Virgil.”</p>
<p>Roman came a bit closer, as if it was possible, and leaned into Virgil’s ear, who was now pressed up against a wall. </p>
<p>“are you out of the closet yet? Or do I have the honors?”</p>
<p>Virgil could feel his heart beat rising. To distract himself, he looked up- just to see a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. He lowered his eyes and made eye contact with Roman, and his eyes slightly downed to his lips, and he was aware that Roman, who had pulled his head back, was staring at his. </p>
<p>“you know,” <br/>Roman murmured, closing in a bit, and Virgil following, quite possibly because of the alcohol,</p>
<p> “it is a rule to kiss under the mistletoe.”</p>
<p>And Virgil could feel his breath on his lips, and he could almost feel it- taste it, and let’s face it, he was eager.</p>
<p>And so, they kissed.</p>
<p>It was almost indescribable, but let me try it anyway. </p>
<p>It was as if there were a hundred fireworks going on inside Virgil, they were so bright, and so loud and so energetic! He could see every color there was, and hear everything around them. He felt like he could do anything.</p>
<p>It was also smooth, and relaxing, like a cup of coffee after a long day, and small chats with friends and relaxed muscles. It went through every fiber of Virgil’s body, and lit him up like candle, or a camp fire.</p>
<p>Like fire, it was calm. And like fire, it was eager. It was passionate, and fast paced, like a spark getting bigger and eating through forests, just as Virgil wanted to eat through Roman, if that even made sense.</p>
<p>They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Roman’s hands were at Virgil’s waist, when did they arrive? They felt so natural. And Virgil had his hands around Roman’s neck, just resting them. After what felt like years, but probably took about seconds, Virgil lifted his head to look at Roman and give him a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“at least take me to dinner first.”</p>
<p>“I was going to ask you out, like on a date, but now it seems unnecessary. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded and that was all he remembered before blacking out.</p>
<p>So, fast forward to the morning, with the memories of how he got his crush to be his freaking boyfriend and becoming he tomato, he managed to blurt out a,</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Princy, what about you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>